Of Hands and Legs
by twinSlayer
Summary: What if fire and ice meets? Simple. Smokes. Warning: contains vulgar words.
1. Housemate

**Welcome to the readers! I am twinSlayer, the author of this new fanfiction! Sorry for too much use exclamation marks, I was too excited :3**

**For this time, from the request of AnimeFreak145, I made a Lyon fic. I can't guarantee about this one though, because I don't know Lyon's attitude too well. Unless it's Hibiki, I can type a 100 pages long non-stop! XD **

**Again, sorry for the over-excitement. == *bows head several times***

**In this fic, I'll use Lyon as the hero and an OC for the heroine. Any reviews are gladly accepted! Hope you'll enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail. Fate sucks sometimes.**

* * *

Lyon watches the sun setting beautifully from within the wagon. He sighs, relieved that his one-week mission is now completed. "And now," he stretches his body lazily, "Time to grab some Tilapia Criolla!"

"Catch that Flamehart bitch!"

A flash of black hair with red streaks appears in front of Lyon's carriage. Startled, he jumps from his leisure sitting. "What the fuck?"

The figure speeds up as Lyon pokes his head out of the open back-side of the carriage. His mouth opens with awe.

"That's fucking fast…."

And after that, the wagon stops almost immediately. What Lyon realizes the next thing is that he had rolled back into the wagon and crashes his head on his luggage. He whines of pain.

"Sorry, sir! There're some people who wants to ask us something." The driver of the wagon shouts from the front, informing Lyon what was happening.

"Just get the damn thing done already! I'm tired like hell…." he wipes his face once, trying hard not to get too sleepy and let his guard down.

After a few seconds, some men holding torches walk to the entrance of the back wagon. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, sir but please let us confirm something."

"What is it?" Lyon deliberately asks.

"Do you happen to see a woman running from the west?"

"Woman?" Lyon remembers that he had saw some flashing color of black and red. _-Well, I can't say that entity is a woman though….-_

"Sadly, I don't. But I thought I saw a ghost instead."

"Ghost?!" The crowd is astonished by Lyon's reply.

"Yeah…..Black and red. Don't be out too late, people. Or they might ravish you when you're careless." Lyon jokes around.

"Black and red?" They look at each other. "THAT'S IT!"

"That's what?!" He yells because of the shock.

"That's Flameheart!"

"Flame who?"

"Don't worry, sir! We'll catch this troublemaker as quickly as we can. You just have to sit tight and watch." With that, they scatter away from the wagon, leaving the puzzled Lyon.

"…...Flame who?"

* * *

He opens the door of his house and yells 'Tadaima~' as loud as he can. Although he knows too well that nobody will answe-

"Okaeri~"

Lyon stops walking. Cocking his brow, he starts to listen intently to any noise in his house. "Ta. Dai. Ma."

" O. Ka. E. Ri. "

His eyes go wide. "What the-" His feets stomp to the kitchen and saw a womanly figure facing the refrigerator. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

The woman turns to Lyon, revealing her untamed long black hair with oddly red lines behind her ears. With her mouth full of roasted turkey, she asks, "Ffhat? (What?)"

"Don't 'what' me! Who the fuck are you?!"

"Mattaku(Geez)….And here I thought Lyon Vastia is polite towards women. Look how foul-mouthed he is," she says after munching down the roasted turkey breast. Again, she faces the fridge and pulls out an orange juice bottle. "You wanna know who I am? Ask your landlord." She plucks open the bottle and gulps down all the juice in less than two minutes.

Innocently she walks away from the kitchen, leaving the annoyed and tired Lyon at the kitchen.

"What…." he sighs, too tired to complain. "What the fuck is happening….."

* * *

"Oh you mean Emi? She's your new housemate."

"Why the-" Lyon stops himself from cursing too much, "Why is she my new housemate? I thought we had an agreement says that I'll have this house all by myself."

"You sure one stubborn smartass, aren't you? I suggest you look back at the lease you signed. It says 'two bedrooms' and not one. And after that, 'All changes in terms and condition are up to the landlord.'"

"But you can inform me first!"

"I did!" The landlord retorts. "I sent you a mail notifying about your new housemate two days ago."

He walks towards the house's mailbox and checks it. Sighing very heavily, he says, "Yeah…..There's a mail."

"Now who's the one at fault?"

His fingers messes his silver hair. "I just got back from a week-long mission, sir….."

"Well then, you need rest. I don't want to prolong this conversation anymore. Hope you can adapt with your new housemate real quick. Bye~" And he ends the line.

While muttering curses, he climbs the stairs to his bedroom, ignoring all the things around him. All he think of now is his bed. His soft and comfy bed….

After stripping his top (unconsciously), he lands his body on the layered foam mattress. "Ahh….That feels good…." Right after he closes his eyes, a soft snore is heard from his slightly-agaped mouth.

Today has been a loooonnng day for him.

* * *

**Love it or hate it? Please inform me for any errors. Pardon me because English isn't my first language. :3**

**Till next chapter! JAA~**


	2. Boundaries

**Hi everyone! So glad to see you again :3**

**Firstly, I am so so so sorry for the late update. I've been so worked up on my college that I forgot I have a fanfiction to do! But here, not so long but not that short either. **

**Hence, ENJOY~**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I don't own Fairy Tail. *cries silently at my room* How about we move on?**

* * *

"Rules?"

"Yup. We cant live together _peacefully_ until we know the rules of this house." He crosses his muscular arms.

"Put that aside for a moment, Vastia. Did you just came back from your training?" While making a bored face, Emi stares at Lyon.

Lyon looks back at her with a blank expression. "Training? No I'm not. I just walked down from my bedroom."

"Then….." she stands and points at his exposed body. "WEAR A GODDAMN SHIRT!"

_5 minutes later….._

"First rule : Read the terms and conditions on the lease."

Emi nods. "Done."

"Second rule : No emptying the fridge. It must be resupplied if so."

Again, she nods. " 'Kay."

"Third rule : We'll have our own personal space. My regular spot at the sofa is the most left one, and if at the kitchen, I own the upper cabinet."

After finished jotting down the points, she looks back at Lyon. "Anything else, Mr. Vastia?"

"One more thing, I'll use the bathroom early in the morning."

Emi faces Lyon with a confused face. "Can you tell me **explicitly** when is that 'early morning'? Because just in case I'm having diarrhea and you're in the middle of showering, it's like indirectly telling me to use the backyard as the second toilet."

While sighing, Lyon facepalms. "Please…..Don't do that."

"Then?"

"Just shout from the outside that you need to use the toilet, I could open the door for you."

"You won't wait until I'm finished?"

"Depends on the situation. Worst case scenario, I have to take my shower while you get your job done at the toilet bowl."

"Hello~," she waves her hand in front of Lyon. "Personal space, remember?"

"Oh, so wanna claim the toilet area?"

"Not that! What I mean is it sounds inappropriate for a woman _**and**_ a man to be in one bathroom at the same time."

"I'll cover myself up if you're uneasy of me stripping in front of you," replies Lyon bluntly.

_SMACK!_

"Idiotic white popsicle!"

* * *

_Earlier that day..._

"Wow….A new housemate…"

Chelia blinks. "A new housemate? A boy or a girl?"

"Girl."

She widens her eyes. "GIRL?!"

He slowly nods while closing his eyes, as if the truth is too painful to bear.

"Nooooo! Someone is in my way to get Lyon-san!" says Chelia dramatically. (sound of thunder)

Sherry and Yuka lift their brows with astonishment, seeing one of the greatest mage in Lamia Scale being so burdened by the fact of having a housemate. "Isn't it a good thing, Lyon-sama? You wouldn't be alone in that apartment from now on."

"Yup," Yuka agrees. "It's always nice to have someone to take good care of you. Living alone isn't all that good."

"I don't care…" Lyon messes his spiky hair. "All things need to be shared from now on. And I don't like it. You know, even back then, I was hesitating when Ur decided to take care of Gray. I want something of my own. Damn the landlord!"

Sherry chuckles witnessing the selfish attitude of Lyon. "Lyon-sama, seriously, it's not that bad to have another person in your house. You can set your boundaries if you're not comfortable with things that's going on. Have a meeting with her and discuss about these things. I did the same with my husband too."

Lyon seems to be thinking for a while. "That sounds like a good idea. I'll reconsider that. For now, where's Toby?" He looks around the guild to find his canine-faced friend but he is nowhere to be found.

Yuka replies, "I think he's off to buy a new pair of socks."

"Contact him immediately. I want to choose a mission for us. You guys go and get ready."

"Right!"

"Wait~ Lyon-san~" cries Chelia, tugging Lyon's sleeve. "You're not gonna fall for her, aren't you?"

Lyon doesn't know what he is thinking that time when he said, "Time will tell."

* * *

"Tomorrow I'll be going for a mission."

Emi faces Lyon with awe. "Really?! What mission?!", she enthusiastically exclaims, getting all excited on the sofa.

Lyon stares at Emi, unexpecting the excitement coming from her. "It's just defeating some thugs at the outskirts of this city. I'll be back before dinner."

_-Damn! You REALLY have to say 'before dinner' right?! This is like a freaking old married couple!-_ Lyon converses with himself.

"Cool! Okay, I'll cook dinner for you, what do you say?", replies Emi nonchalantly. Lyon gives her a strange look. "What?"

Lyon turns away from looking at Emi, looking very troubled while sweating like hell. "This is seriously like a couple living together…", he whispers.

"Hey," Emi worriedly calls for him, "Are you sure you're okay? You don't seem well….."

"I dunno….A bunch of things happened to me in these two days, whaddaya expect?" He slumps himself at his spot on the sofa whilst sighing heavily.

"Well….You **got** to be healthy because you're going on a mission tomorrow. Don't assume the mission to be easy. Anything can happen. And you've got to be prepared for that." Emi touches his forehead, startling Lyon.

"What are you doing, Flameheart?"

"Checking whether you have a fever or not." She removes her hand from his forehead and retorts, "Nope. Everything's fine!" Grinning, she punches Lyon's shoulder lightly and states, "Good luck, Lyon Vastia!"

Lyon blushes after Emi pronounces his full name. It sounded so beautiful when she calls his name like that. "Thanks…..", and he softly pinches Emi's cheek. "You should smile a lot. It's cuter."

He moves his body to the bathroom to clean himself, leaving Emi on the sofa who is blushing hard. "Hey….Lyon…."

"What is it?" he turns back at the front of the bathroom, a towel hanging at his shoulder.

Emi shows a complete set of clothing being thrown on the floor near the sofa. "Whose outfit are those?"

He looks at his naked body and sheepishly smiles, "Ha…..Ha….Sorry, you have to adapt with my stripping habits quickly."

She facepalms. "Idiotic stripping-addict white popsicle."

* * *

**Looks like those two are opening up between each other. I hope this will turn out well in the end. Still searching for idea on how though. But hey, if you have any FANTASTIC idea, feel free to PM me! I'd appreciate it!**

**So long! Until next chapter!**


	3. Special Sense of Cooking

**Hi everyone~! twinSlayer is back~!**

**Okay, first of all *bows 45 degree* Sorry for the late update. I've got too much work to do and all of a sudden, last weekend, I caught a fever. It's all because of the homework. =_= And who said that homeworks can't kill a man?**

**Enough rambling. Enjoy~! And this chapter don't have that much humor. Sorry *bows several times***

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is Mashima-sensei's, coz if it's mine, Fairy Tail would be much more unreasonable! XD**

* * *

"Put in a spoonful of baking powder…..", she glances several times at the cookbook before facing back the bowl of mixture.

"Alrighty," wiping away the dangling sweat, she cracks her knuckles, "Time to bat the batter~"

And then, with all her strength, she spins the big ladle in the batter.

_5 minutes later….._

"Oy Flameheart."

"Yes?" With a bit of batter splattered at her cheek, Emi looks at Lyon at the entrance of the kitchen with a blank gaze. "Anything I can help you, Lyon-san?"

"Yes, please. I want you to please not to make a mess in the kitchen," he pinches his forehead while browsing the whole cooking place stained with pale yellow batter. "And don't scream. It sounds like this is some kind of dojo."

"I'm just doing my best!" explains Emi, pouting. "I've never cooked before."

He cocks his brow. "But then you said '_Okay, I'll cook dinner for you_' confidently last night. Lemme stress it again, you said it **confidently**."

"I am a fast learner," she turns back her body to the batter and starts to mix it slowly, "Well, I_ think_."

He sweatdrops, worried about what his stomach might consume tonight.

_DING DONG!_

"Lyon-sama~! It's me, Sherry!", says a voice from behind the door.

"Oh wait, lemme open the door." Quickly, Emi leaves the batter (?) to open the door, while Lyon instinctively walk towards the same thing.

"You can continue 'cooking', I'll get the door."

"Lemme."

"No, lemme."

"Lemme."

"No, Emi."

"Lyon-sama? Are you there?", Sherry calls again from the outside.

"Just let me get the door."

"I said I'll get it, why are you so stubborn?!"

While they are busy quarrelling (while walking towards the door), Emi trips on the wooden floor and lands on the sofa behind her. Lyon that closely trails behind her bumps onto the same thing and settles on top of Emi.

"Lyon-sama?" Sherry opens the door after realizing the door isn't locked. She takes a peek inside to search for her Lyon-sama.

And that time, Sherry's eyes widens.

There's her Lyon-sama on a sofa, lying on top of a woman (possibly his new housemate), with his face on her big boobs.

"LYON-SAMA!"

* * *

"Oh, I see. I just thought that maybe you're his mistress," Sherry chuckles.

"FYI, I don't have any mistresses, Sherry."

"And I'm not even close to what a mistress should look like."

"Oh come on. You're cute, how come there's no one gonna fall for you?" Sherry praises her. "I bet Lyon-sama must be lucky to be your housemate."

"I'm not so sure about that." He stands up and walks upstairs. "I'm gonna be ready in a few minutes."

"Oy ice-brain."

"What?"

Emi picks Lyon's shirt on the sofa and forms it into a ball before throwing it at its owner. "Don't strip in front of a lady, baka." Sherry is seen covering her face because of the embarrassment.

He laughs. "I'm sorry. Are you a lady?"

Emi gives a glare at Lyon before saying, "Be ready to get diarrhea tonight."

* * *

"Well, that's too easy for a C-leveled mission don't you think?", asks Yuka on the way back of the mission.

"Yeah, for a notorious gang of thugs, they're quite weak….," Toby sniffs his left sock. "They can't even stand smelling my sock for three minutes."

Chelia looks at Lyon who is zoning out. "Lyon-san, are you okay?"

Snapping back into reality, Lyon flusters for a second. "Ahh….Oh….No-Nothing…." Sheepishly rubbing his neck, he looks away while blushing.

All of them are silent. It is so unusual for Lyon to lose his composed self.

"Lyon-sama, if you have any problem, you could always tell us. We'll be there for you." Sherry shows her beguiling smile.

"It's okay, I'm fine…." Lyon replies her smile with a chuckle.

* * *

"Tadaima…"

"OKAERI~!" Emi happily greets her housemate once Lyon shows his face at the door. "Dinner's ready~"

He sweats abundantly, thinking about her threat this morning. "I don't want to get a diarrhea, Flameheart."

"What's the use of the toilet then?" she replies nonchalantly. He sighs.

"Guess I'll just bear with it." He sits on the chair and Emi serves the food cooked. The scent seeps into his nose in which makes his tiredness vanish into thin air. "You cooked this?"

"What? You don't believe me?" she glares at Lyon.

"I'll taste it first before believing it," he grabs a spoon and scoops the chicken broth in front of him. Right after his tongue detected the presence of the soup in the mouth, his mind goes blank.

"Lyon?" Emi waves in front of his face. "Lyon? Are you okay?" She starts to worry about the food.

Lyon is seen trying his best to swallow the soup. Hastily he reaches for a glass of water and gulps it. Feeling restless, Emi tastes her soup. Her eyes go wide after that.

Emi coughs hard. "This is too salty! Don't eat the soup, Lyon!"

"I'll try the chicken." He cuts the chicken and eats it, anticipating another unique taste of the food. A few seconds later, he again grabs the glass and drinks it until there's no droplet of water left. "It's…..hot…"

"Too spicy!" she screams. "Ugh, I'm such a failure…..Don't eat this, Lyon. Let me finish these alone."

"No. I want to eat them. You cooked this for me." With the slightest of bravery left, he ate them without hesitation. "I won't let your efforts go to waste."

Witnessing Lyon's sincerity, Emi joins him at the dining table. "Okay, I'll do my best to clean these babies up!"

_30 minutes later…._

Done! The salty and spicy dishes are surprisingly being licked clean by the both of them. A great achievement for an ice mage. Lyon sits on his favourite spot on the sofa, breathing heavily. The spiciness of the chicken is really taking a toll on him. Emi joins him there after washing the dishes.

"Sorry."

Lyon looks at the sour-looking Emi. "What for?"

"For giving you a bad experience in dining."

He laughs. "Not that bad. At least it's still edible."

"The toilet's gonna be crowded tonight," she jokes.

"Totally."

She leans at the sofa and closes her eyes for several minutes. Lyon thought she has drifted into sleep. "Hey Emi-"

All of a sudden, his mind flies back to the time of this morning where the two of them tripped and he fell on top of Emi. His face turns crimson red.

Looking at Emi that is sleeping (or rather resting with her eyes closed), he stares at her boobs where his head had landed before. Realizing the perverted thought that runs across his mind, he rubs his face with regret.

"I'll take the shower first." He leaves Emi to quickly get rid of the perverted thought.

"Lyon."

He glances. "Hm?"

"Your shirt _and_ pants."

"Shit."

While taking his leisure time in the shower, his mind again flies back to that particular time. Slapping himself, he monologues, _-Just why did I have to remember that awkward moment? Now I'm some perverted twenty-eight years-old man.-_

"But again…." he feels his cheek, "they are kinda soft…"

* * *

**Hah! You perverted ice bastard! *slaps Lyon's shoulder* Don't worry, I won't tell Emi~**

**Yeah I don't write the fighting scene here coz I suck at that. Haha...*turns gloomy***

**Again, sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make it longer in the future. And yeah, **_**review are gladly accepted**_**! XD**

**Until next time! Jaa~**


	4. A Chunk of The Past

**I'm…*stands on a cliff*….BAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKK! XD**

***gets hit by a tomato* Ouch….Okay, I'm sorry for the late update. This week I've been kinda….lazy…*looks away***

**Anyways, here's the new update of the story. Hope you'll enjoy this one! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Oh….Fairy Tail…..The love between us is forbidden….Even if I would gladly draw another Fairy Tail, it won't be categorized as the original story…..*cries on the floor***

**Emi : What kind of disclaimer is that? -_-**

* * *

"LYOONNNN! YOU BETTER HURRY UP OR I'LL KICK THIS DOOR DOWN!"

"Don't yell, I can hear you **clearly**! Just be patient!"

"I can't! I'm gonna burst my ass off out here or you get out of the toilet right now!"

"Sheesh…" A flush sound is heard. Lyon calmly walks out of the bathroom only to get pushed aside by Emi.

"Get out of the way, constipated ice-boy!" And she slams the toilet door.

"Who're you calling constipated huh?!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to shit peacefully here!"

"Aggh…It's not like it would do any good if I continue to quarrel with this red chick…" Lyon mumbles to himself and strolls back into his bed. "Eh? Where's my pants?"

* * *

That afternoon, while walking out of his bedroom to the kitchen, he saw Emi at the counter of the dining area. Feeling it's better for him to ignore her, he focuses on striding straight to the fridge.

"Hey Silver."

"Who?" He stops on his track and looks around. There's nobody else in the house.

"You," she stresses the word while protruding her mouth at Lyon.

"My name's Lyon, raven-haired witch."

"Too bad I'm no good in magic so calling me a witch is unreasonable."

Lyon messes up his hair, getting frustrated with Emi. "Forget it. You're impossible."

"Improbable you mean?" she smirks.

"Like hell I care which one it is! You're just hard to get along with!"

"Well then," she gulps down a glass of orange juice belongs to Lyon. "You might wanna start with something called _**food**_?"

"A mundane thing to tame a wild animal huh?" He reaches out for his orange juice in the fridge and pulls it out. "Nice suggestion. A raw meat is good for your body you know," he laughs.

"Wild animal?" Her forehead twitches, hearing the word 'wild'. "Look, if I'm easy to be _tamed_- according to you- I wouldn't be here in this cheap apartment okay? I'd be better off with a rich old man who'd die right after I married him only to inherit his property."

Lyon swallows down the juice slowly, entertaining himself with the tangy orange taste at his tongue. "Cheap my ass. 70,000 Jewels sure is _cheap_," he mutters under his breath. He grabs the juice can again to refill his glass, but finding it to be surprisingly light.

"Oy witch….."

"What?" Innocently Emi looks at Lyon while slurping the orange juice.

"How long are you gonna be swaying your leg in this house? Don't you have any jobs?"

"Nice question!" she winks at Lyon. "I'm thinking of taking a delivery job. You know, putting my good old legs to good use."

"Delivery?" He stops sipping his drink. "You don't practice magic?"

Emi turns to Lyon. "Is it that weird?"

"Well, you could say it's kinda weird. I won't say that's entirely wrong but these days even kids would know how to use magic."

"It's not that I don't know how to use magic. I just don't wanna use it," she looks down, beginning to take no interest in the orange juice. Lyon that sees this situation as an uncommon occurrence begin to worry. This gloomy expression is so not Emi.

"What magic that you use?"

"Fire."

He cocks his brow. "Come again?"

"It's fire."

He leans back on his chair, sighing. "Well that explains why we couldn't mix well. One is talking tabasco, another one is talking mint."

Emi stares at him, wondering non-stop. "I'm never good with metaphorical speech so what I can deduce about just now is neither tabasco nor mint, you're just talking nonsense."

He laughs, doesn't know what entertains him so much just by hanging out with his housemate. "Nevermind. Let's go to the store. Be ready in five minutes." Stretching his body for a second, he gets up from his chair and walks towards his bedroom.

"Wait, Lyon." She quickly turns her body to face Lyon. "Why do I need to go to the store?" asks her with a very confused expression.

"Because…" He walks back to Emi and leans forward, closing the distance between their face. Emi even had to back out a bit so their face didn't touch. "You kept _cleaning_ the fridge ever since you got here and now we don't have anything edible for dinner tonight. Now be a good girl and get dressed quickly."

Feeling guilty, she hastily nods several times and jumps off her chair to get herself ready. Lyon sighs lightly, and then walks out of the kitchen, ignoring the chilly feeling at his upper body.

At the kitchen, a shirt is seen hanging at a chair.

* * *

"Hey hey. Can we take that cheese?"

"No."

"How about this nugget?"

"No."

"Here. This yogurt looks tasty."

"No, no and no, Emi."

"Awww what's your problem? What's the point of us going to the store together if not deciding things together?"

"The point is for you to know the things that should and shouldn't be bought. From the looks of it, if I let you grab anything you like, you'd buy **the whole store**!"

She pouts like a child. "It's not like I've been to a store before this."

Not believing what she just said, Lyon stops the cart he was pushing. "Wha-?"

Emi, sensing that Lyon is being left behind, walks back to him. "What?"

"Y-You've never been to a store before?"

Slowly she shook her head. Lyon, with mouth wide-agaped, laughs little by little considering how shocking that info was. "Oh my God…..Talk about countrified…"

"If you're going to stay there for the rest of the day, I'm gonna grab these ham pieces and put it into the cart," she urges Lyon to continue strolling.

"Ham pieces? Now that sounds logical in a bachelor apartment."

"Hey Vastia-san."

Lyon turns to the owner of the voice, which is Hibiki Laytis. "Yo Hibiki. What's up?"

"You can see for yourself," he laughs. "Grocery shopping?"

"Hyeaahh…I have a new housemate that turns out to be a total blackhole. Looks like I need to cut my expenses on other things for this month."

Suddenly, a little boy with blonde hair runs towards Hibiki and tugs his pants. "Papa, mama's calling."

"Wow…..Look who's here….." Lyon squats down to take a good look at Hibiki's child. "Hmmmm…He's got Natsu's eyes. That's uncommon." He stands back and asks with full of curiousity, "You're not married to Natsu, right?"

Hibiki sweatdrops. "Of course not, Vastia-san. I'm married to his sister actually."

"His sister? I didn't know he have one."

"A lot of people don't know about it."

"That's interesting. You see, I would love to hear more about how you two met but honestly, I'm kinda restricted by a bi-*coughs* I mean woman, to shop together now. Maybe next time we'll talk more on that," he smiles while watching the delightful Emi wandering here and there from the corners of his eyes.

"Yeah sure! By the woman, you mean your friend or…." Hibiki tilts his head to the side, not finishing his sentence as he is sure that Lyon understands what he means.

"My housemate. You know I'm not in a relationship or whatsoever now."

"You sure?" Hibiki laughs. "Because you two looked like some newly-wed couple."

Lyon's face flushed almost instantly. "Naahhh….It's not like that."

Laughing at Lyon's reply, Hibiki gives him a piece of advice. "You know, you'll never appreciate someone's presence until it's gone from your life." He picks up his child into his arms and walks away. "See you later, man."

Waving them goodbye, Hibiki's word rings in his ears. _-Appreciate…what's here.-_ He turns to Emi that is walking towards him with a handful of fruits. "Here you go. Ten pounds of fruitful dish!" she states nonchalantly.

"What the- What do you wanna do with this many fruits!?"

"Eat them, for sure. It's healthy right?"

"Of course I know it's healthy but this is overboard. You know ripe fruits won't last long!"

"Then eat them quickly and buy a new one!"

"Argghh!" Lyon feels like he's going crazy any moment now.

"Wait, Lyon…." Emi suddenly sounds so serious. Then, she grabs the cart and Lyon away from the current area.

"What's the big idea, Emi?"

Emi doesn't respond to him, which in turn makes him more curious. "Hey!"

"Wait," she looks unsettled. "Shit he's coming here!"

"What? Who's coming here?"

She looks around to find a new hiding place but unfortunately, there's no space for her to do so in the big store. After that, she came up with an idea. Looking at the person she wants to hide from, it seems like it is the only thing she can do.

"Lyon, please hug me now."

"Huh?!" Lyon is baffled by the sudden request.

"Please. I just want to hide my face," Emi pleads.

Looking at the desperate Emi, Lyon doesn't have the heart to say no. "Okay, but you're gonna tell me what's this all about when we get home."

"Sure thing. Thanks Lyon."

And hastily Emi flung into his muscular arms, hiding her face at his chest. Both of them are blushing really hardly right now, but neither of them said anything.

Suddenly Emi whispers, "Is he gone yet?"

"Could you at least tell me which 'he' are you referring to?"

"The one with the grey moustache and beard."

"In a uniform?"

"Yes."

The man she was talking about walks past them. But out of the blue, he looks back at Lyon with a suspicious look in his eyes. Emi, that is watching from in between the crumpled shirt of Lyon, flinches a bit. Lyon could sense the shiver coming from Emi.

_-God, what is it that made her so scared of him?-_

"You girlfriend is crying, friend?" The man asks while grinning. Looks like he is one of the guards that works in the store.

_-G-Girlfriend?-_ "Yeah….We kind of got into a fight and I had to comfort her. If not, she'll transform into a beast," Lyon tries his best to act as the _boyfriend_.

"Yeah, good luck, Jack. Bitches be crazy." And then he left. A small sigh is heard in between his chest. Lyon whispers, "He has left."

Emi lifts her face, not releasing Lyon yet. She scans her surrounding before making sure that there's no other guards in the nearby locations. Only after that, she releases her hug.

"Sorry."

"Don't mention it. Now let's go to the ramen section."

"Can we go home after that?"

Lyon looks at the cajoling Emi, with her eyes emitting the pitiful expression as best as it could. Sighing, he nods. "Okay."

* * *

"So what's the big deal?" he asks while slumping himself at the couch. After putting all the groceries bought on the dining table, Emi joins him at the sofa.

"Actually it connects strongly to where I came from."

They went silent for a few minutes. Feeling uncomfortable with the deafening silence, Lyon speaks, "You're free to talk about it to me, but if you don't want to, I won't force you."

Emi lets out a heavy sigh. "Alright, I'll let you know just a bit of it. But don't ever bring it up again in the future, promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay…." She leans back on the couch, her eyes settles at the ceiling. "I am a former slave."

* * *

**That's it for this week's chapter! Oh, how I love cliffhanger! XD *dodges a flying stone***

**Abunai nee~ (That's dangerous, okay~) But cliffhangers are what prettifies almost every story, so don't blame me. Blame the person who started it first!**

**And if you realize it, I inserted Hibiki in this chapter as well. I dunno why I put him in there, just a random thought. ._." And his wife is...Definitely not Jenny, for sure! XD**

**Saa~ Until next chapter! Jaa! *waves hand vigorously***


End file.
